


Words can kill

by GlitterySparkle



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterySparkle/pseuds/GlitterySparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words Can Kill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words can kill

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my English essay I wrote in my exam, well I modified it now, changed the characters and some other stuff... I'm not sure if I will leave it as a one shot, I may continue it but idk so less talking more writing... Enjoy  
> * the blonde guy could be viewed as Sauli or Tommy, ive left it that way since some prefer one over the other  
> *This may be triggering, Please be cautious  
> *This never happened ( not that I know of). Adam belongs to his own self.

The alarm went off at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Adam grumbled loudly. He didn't want to go to school anymore. He got tired of being bullied. Although he didn't show how the words hurt him, he was bleeding on the inside.

He got up and got dressed in a record time. It was spring but he never left his house without wearing a hoodie or a jacket. His darkest secrets were lying underneath.

He went downstairs to see his mother preparing breakfast . Adam felt nauseous.

"Good morning darling" his mother, Leila, said

"Morning," Adam mumbled.

"Here's your breakfast dear" Leila told him holding a plate full of the food he used to like. He cant eat that anymore though.

" I can't, I have to go. The physics teacher wants to give me some worksheets to do for my next class" Adam excused himself and hurried. "Bye" He shouted just as he started running until he got far enough not to be caught up. He needed more excuses as he started running out of them. His mother will start feeling that something is off.

The raven haired teen hated lying to his parents but he couldn't tell them the truth. He doesn't know what their reactions would be. He already feels guilty and doesn't need them fussing over him. He doesn't need anybody fussing over him. But secretly he wants a friend that he could trust, but even his best friend turned out a devil under covers.

 

***

 

Arriving to school, he sighed and put on his mask. He can't be weak in front of them.

Just as he set foot on the school grounds, a girl he tries avoiding as much as he can, Melissa, the girl who used to be his best friend headed towards him.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

"Go away" He put his brave face on and shoved her. Adam turned around and threw her a death glare.

 

One second he was standing up holding his bag, the other he was on the ground. The jocks and cheerleaders were all around him, kicking him everywhere they could reach. He held his groin trying to suppress the cries. He wanted to hide and disappear. He curled up in a ball trying to protect himself and trying to hide from the pain so they wouldn't get the pleasure o hurting him but he didn't do a good job at hiding the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

They started laughing at him and they never stopped with the words that fell from their dirty mouths. Adam got used to all those words but they still hurt just like the first time they were used. They left him on the floor all wounded on the floor. He could barely move a muscle. He couldn't do it anymore, his life was a hell.

 

Adam winced trying to get something from his bag. He succeeded and thanked God that he did because he didn't think he could have moved his legs.

The shiny metal in his hand. He started thinking about his life. It turned upside down in a day. All his fears were unfolded in front of his eyes. It hurts even more when you know that your best friend was behind it all to gain a place among the popular clique.

 

He eyed the razor in his hand. "Get on with it Adam! You are worthless, nobody loves you, nobody wants you near them, you are just a disgrace, a fat queer!" He told himself. Adam took a deep breath and started cutting himself deeply with his only friend. The friend that helped him during thick and thin. He tried being as silent as possible but couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

He started feeling dizzy, darkness started taking over. He didn't fight it but welcomed it with open hands.

 

***

 

The blonde arrived to school. Late as always. He was going to skip school today but he felt something weird, something was going to end up bad today. He knew it deep down inside but he ignored that feeling. He started walking towards the school entrance when he heard a groan. The blonde turned his face looking for the source. He thought he imagined it but he didn't budge. He started looking around him. He couldn't help being curious, he was already late, a few minutes wouldn't matter so he started walking around the school grounds, his heart told him to hurry up. He started walking faster until he reached the other entrance. Something felt off, he turned his face to see a body on the floor.

 

He turned as white as a ghost, his feet froze for a moment but then he started running towards the body. As soon as he went to his knees to see who the person is, he gasped.

 

No that can't be Adam, the Adam he observed from far away, the Adam whose voice is like an angel, the Adam he had a crush on. The boy looked frantically around to see who was around, any trace of who had done this to him. His face had some bruises and tracks of his tears. He saw a shiny metal in one of Adam's hands. The blonde's hand started trembling, it may be too late to tell him that he liked him. If he had mustered the courage to tell him last week when he planned, Adam wouldn't have lost hope.

 

He took his phone from his pocket and called the emergency. He couldn't form a sentence but managed to choke out the street's name and that they were in the school's ground. The dark clothed buy didn't even realize that he has been crying. He put the phone on the ground, removed his scarf and took Adam's hand. Tears started falling on Adam's hand, he tied the scarf around Adam's wrist tightly.

 

"Please come back... please give me a chance to ask you out... they don't hate you, they are just jealous.... p-please" He started choking out on his own words while hugging Adam's body.

 

In what seemed like hours but were only some minutes, an ambulance arrived. Everything went in a blur, He didn't know what he could do, he felt useless. They kept asking him what happened but his only response was "I don't know" . The principal was called, everything was a huge chaos.

They carried Adam onto a stretcher that is when the blonde snapped out of whatever froze him.

 

"I have to go with you..."

"Are you his brother?"

"No-" he started but was abruptly interrupted

"We're sorry, you cannot come with us but you can follow us"

"P-Please, I found him, I-I want to go with you... you will need me for questioning, aren't I right?" The guy said between sobs, he was desperate for going in with Adam. Both men looked at each other and nodded. 

"Okay hurry up"

 

The blonde hopped in the ambulance and held onto Adam's uninjured arm.

 

***

 

The principal took a deep breath, she can't believe that this happened. She dialed Adam's dad. The phone rang 3 times before it got picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, This is Jamie Arthur, Adam's principle"

"Oh hello, did something happen? Did Adam get in trouble?"

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this but your son is being transferred to a nearby hospital"

"What?" Adam's father took a shaky breath "You are kidding me, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry" She covered her face with one hand. This was harder than she thought. "I can't tell you what happened over the phone but I think you should go to the hospital as soon as possible"

Jamie gave Adam's father the hospital's number, she couldn't assure him because she didn't know Adam's condition. She knew Adam, she knew how talented he was but she never knew that he suffered, she had to do something about the bullies but she should have realized sooner, before an innocent soul would be close to death.

 

She needs to make a change, but she can't do it alone. Everybody must contribute to helping others.

 

A word, a smile, a gesture... Each or any one of those could save a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Twitter
> 
> Twit username: @ShadyGlitter


End file.
